flarsp_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jokes Inspired By Plushies
What is "Jokes Inspired By Plushies" Flarsp 2 is creating a game show called, Guess that Joke where he will tell jokes to his plushies, and this page will be used a lot. So basically the rules are the plushies suppose to guess if it is funny, and if they think that it is funny, and the plushy wrote that joke, they get 10 points, however, if they think that it is unfunny, and that plushy wrote that, they get 0 points. So let's get on to the jokes. How to play There are 4 different rounds, Round 1, easy, Round 2, meh, Round 3, AHHHH, Round 4, Fairly easy I will go through how to play this, so Round 1, everyone starts with 0 points and they have to give their honest opinion on whether that joke it is funny if they think that the joke is funny, and that plushie wrote that joke, that plushie will get 10 points, but if they think that it is unfunny, and that plushie wrote that, they get no points, Round 2-3 is the same but with multiple plushies, however round 4 is interesting, Basically, Flareon dug through Flarsp's twitter and found several tweets VERY funny ones, and in the middle of it, there will be this, (BLANK) and the plushies have to guess what is over that (BLANK), if they are successful to guess it, they earn 10 points, if they don't guess it, they get 5 points taken off. DA JOKEZ (Round 1) # Wonder why Sans is a skeleton? Because he bones out!" by Piplup # What do you call a fish with no eyes? It's still called a fish!" by Bun Bun # Nobody likes Magikarp because he karps" by Ratly # Wonder why W.D Gaster doesn't appear in Undertale? Because he doesn't have wings ''by Bun Bun # ''Wonder why Pokémon has a curved e? Because it is Poke a mon! ''by Ratly Multiple People JOKEZ (Round 2) 6. ''If Mewtwo was real, I bet he will be mewt (get it, cuz mewt sounds a bit like mute and mute sounds like mew and Mewtwo) 7. (For cubers, if no one is a cuber, skip this) Non-cuber: Oh hey, is that a Rubik's cube? (The cuber has a Thunderclap V2) Cuber: Rubiks CUBE?! RUBIKS CUBE!?!??!?!?!!?!?!!!? Non-Cuber=What? That is a Rubik's cube. Cuber: I quit. By Bun Bun and Ratly 8. 2+2=4 but 4 is a part of Fortnite by Piplup and Bun Bun 9. asdfmovie? More like asdfmoYEE by Bun Bun and Ratly (BROTHERS) 10. Rubik's cube? More like Rubix's cube AXTRAFENGENZAAAAAAAAA (Round 3) 11. If Missingno was real, it would be glitchy by Bun Bun, Ratly and Piplup 12. BTW doesn't mean by By the way, it means BTSHEURYSDTuFTUTEUT glitchy by Bun Bun Guess the Word (Round 4) 13. SHINY LARVITAR IS NOW SHINY (BLANK) (Ans: TYRANITAR) 14. #Uglypoe please give me a Flarsp Only Pokemon (It'll be cool (BLANK) it's a robot pokemon) (Ans: if) 15. I've just uploaded a movie to (BLANK) You can check it out here: NOPE (Ans: YouTube) 16. HOW IN THE (BLANK) DID YOU GET THAT. Also can you sent me your friend code I need it PLS 17. Please (BLANK) be senpai @dantdm